OUT TONIGHT
by Potterwing
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kimberly is having a bad day and her friends drag her out to a club. Read and see what happens.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I do not have any rights to Power Rangers, and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N Thank you to my Beta for looking this over.  
**

**Out Tonight**

Kimberly had walked into her apartment after along and crappy day. Fist her boyfriend Tommy of four years he breaks up with her through a text on her cell phone. Then she late for her job because she got a flat tire on her car. She worked at the local elementary school as an art teacher. To top it all off it was raining all day. She thanked God it was Friday so she didn't have to get up early in the morning.

Kim walked down the short hallway to her room. Her room was small with a twin bed in the middle and one tall white dresser in front of her bed. There was a small closet in the corner near the head of bed. There was one window on the right side of the bed. Her bed had a pink and purple striped bedspread on it and the bed frame was white. She was going to change into some sweats and a t-shirt and just watch some TV and hope this crappy day would go away fast.

She went into the kitchen to make a TV dinner. She didn't feel like cooking today. Her kitchen was a normal kitchen with a small kitchen table by the opposite wall as the opening to the kitchen from the living room. She also had a stove on the same wall as the opening. The counter by the sink was off- white.

Kim was about to sit on her light blue couch when there was a knock on the door. Why didn't people just leave her alone? Huffing she got off the couch and went to answer the door. She opened the door and there stood her friends Aisha Campbell and Trini Kwan.

Trini was wearing a yellow halter top and a mini skirt and yellow high heels. Aisha was wearing a sequined yellow dress that came down to her knees and gold high heels.

"Hi girls, what are you two doing here and dressed like that?" Kim asked.

"We heard what has happened to you today and have come to take you out to the new club tonight to cheer you up," Trini said hoping Kim would say yes and come with them.

"No thanks girls, I think I will just stay here and watch some chick flicks," Kim said a little sadly. Aisha walked over and pulled Kim off the couch.

"No way in hell are you are going to stay home tonight. You are going out with us and that is final," Trini said as she pushed Kim into her room and followed her in and went to her closet and pulled out a pink midriff top and black leather pants and her pink high heeled sandals.

"You put these on. We will give you ten minutes and we are coming back in to help you if you don't come out," Trini said as she shut the door.

Kim reluctantly put on the outfit that Trin pulled out. She really didn't want to go out but she would humour them.

Ten minutes later she came out in the outfit that was picked. She also a sequined headband that she had, she didn't know why she had it button a night like this, she was glad she did. Aisha and Trini thought that she looked hot.

"You look hot Kim, you are sure to turn heads tonight," Aisha said.

"Aisha is right Kim you look awesome," Trini said and they walked out the door and into Trini's red convertible and drove to the new club.

They pulled up to the parking lot and got out and walked around to the front of the club. Above the front door of the club was a neon sign with the name Scorch. They walked up to the door and showed their IDs to the bouncer and were allowed in.

The club was large and dark aside from the strobe lights that lit up the dance floor. The girls went to the bar on the other side of the club. Trini order a jack and coke, Aisha ordered a Long Island Iced Tea, and Kim ordered a raspberry flavoured Mikes Hard Lemonade.

They went to one of the tall tables along the dance floor and put their drinks down. Trini and Aisha went on the dance floor leaving Kim at the table as she declined to go with them. Even though they got her to come out didn't mean she wanted to dance.

In the midst of her thoughts a guy came over to the table. She snapped out of her thoughts when she thought she heard him ask her something but she wasn't sure.

Kim looked the guy up and down. His hair was black and had blue eyes. He had on a green shirt and black jeans. She thought he was hot.

"My name is Adam Would like to dance?' The guy yelled over the noise.

"I'm not really up for dancing I've had a really bad day," Kim said kind of feeling bad because he looked upset at being rejected.

Aisha and Trini stopped dancing to look at the table and the exchange between the guy and Kim. The guy looked down and they could only assume that Kim turned him down. They walked backed to the table. Excusing themselves from the guy and went to the bathroom.

"What the hell, there is a cute guy out there and he asked you to dance, why did you turn him down?" Aisha said she was frustrated with Kim right now.

"I just didn't feel like dancing," Kim said feeling their eyes boring into her.

"You are going back out there and dance with him now and you're going to have fun got it," Trini commanded The girls pushed Kim back out the door.

Kim walked back to the table. She was happy that boy was still sitting at her table. She walked up to table and said, "I'm Kim, let's dance," and she grabbed his hand and dragged him the dance floor.

Kim and Adam danced all night together. They stopped about two hours and got some drinks and went out onto the deck outside the club to get some air. Kim wanted to also get to know this guy. She thought he was cute.

Kim thought she owed Adam an explanation about why she turned him down at first so she told him the whole story. He felt really bad for her.

"I know you are feeling upset about what happened today I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime," Adam asked hopefully.

"I would love to go out with you sometime," Kim said and she kissed him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

**The End.**

**Please Read/Review  
**


End file.
